


Twitch

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray found out pretty quickly it was difficult to focus on a game, or even on a chatroom, when your best friend was having a seizure on your couch and your best friend's service cat was suspiciously acting much like a certain lead Gent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: queen—frostine:** I may have a prompt for Care for Me… maybe Ray invites Gavin to stream a game with him and he has a seizure on air and Ray panics because he’s the only one home with Gavin. Just an idea ‘cause you said you need prompts, and I love your writing. ^_^
> 
> TEA MAKES HER TRIUMPHANT RETURN. Because service cat. Also, I just realized, this is the first main plot line story where it focuses on Ray and Gavin. About time. Only took nine months. Anyway, enjoy, my lovely readers!

Ray found out pretty quickly it was difficult to focus on a game, or even on a chatroom, when your best friend was having a seizure on your couch and your best friend’s service cat was suspiciously acting much like a certain lead Gent. For the sixth time in the last two minutes, he had to ask himself why he had thought inviting Gavin over for a stream had been a good idea; admittedly, he really just wanted to hang out with Tea, Gavin’s trusty familiar, and whom Ray had deemed the “Coolest Cat in Existence” And, of course, he told Gavin that he only wanted him for his cat, because he wasn’t a dick. Yet Gavin still came with him, Tea in tow.   
  
“What’s up guys? So, Tina’s a punk bitch and stood me up tonight to visit her parents, so, I had to find a replacement, since you guys don’t actually watch for me. So, my beautiful assistant tonight is the one and only Tea. You guys love cats, right?” Ray grinned, picking up the aforementioned calico, letting her meow into the mic, much to the pleasure of his viewers, but not to a certain Brit.  
  
“Ray! You told me I got to be your beautiful assistant!” he pouted playfully as he moved into frame, the comments suddenly going nuts, multiple greetings to Gavin, and exclamations of “X-Ray and Vav!”   
  
“Yeah, well, I lied. Your cat is cooler than you. You just had to come with her.”  
  
“Ray, stop being horrible. You know I’m pretty,” with that the banter started, as natural as ever.  
  
The first hour had gone well enough, Gavin making awful jokes and even worse questions, which the fans had been just eating up; Tea even said her bit, meowing eagerly into the microphone, nuzzling Ray’s busy hands, before going back to Gavin’s lap, purr just loud enough to be caught by the audio. The inane grinding allowed them both to be their normal, idiotic selves, falling into an easy routine of banter and playful jabs. It was all good.  
  
Until Tea raised the warning flag. The first sign had been the loud meow she let out, before batting relentlessly at Gavin’s fingers. Following that came the lap around the chairs, another few meows being uttered. Ray glanced at Gavin, and, with an unspoken conversation, he made up an excuse as to where he was disappearing to.  
  
"Be back in a bit. Phone call," the easy grin kept the fans watching in the dark, not wanting to start a panic with a seizure.  
  
"Gavin’s just a bitch, and doesn’t love us anymore," Ray snorted, not allowing himself to look concerned; they had a part to play, after all.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Gavin was out of camera view, just like that, collapsing on the couch, Tea strutting after him, planting herself on his chest when he reclined, her bright green eyes focused solely on the Brit. Had it been any other situation, Ray may have found her actions entertaining. Unfortunately, it was what it was, and there was nothing he could do.   
  
Never had Ray been alone with Gavin when a seizure struck; he was always in the office, or with someone else. This was new, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. In fact, he knew he didn’t. He didn’t feel prepared to take on the absence alone. At least he knew what to do, right? Fuck, how did Ryan survive that first time; he probably would have shit a brick if he had been in Ryan’s place. A little warning made it a bit easier to deal with. Just a bit, though.  
  
His fingers never stopped, having long since mastered the art of playing games on autopilot assuming they didn’t need too much attention. And his attention had fled from the game and the stream straight over to the older man on his couch, which, as he now noted, was sporting a faraway look. Fuck, when had it started? How long had Gavin been out? What if it had already been five minutes? A flick of his gaze to the computer’s clock, before moving back to Gavin.  
  
Yeah, he was not ready for this.  
  
"Be right back, guys. Gotta make sure Gavin hasn’t killed himself somehow," without a moment’s hesitation he got up, pulling the microphone’s input from the machine in a swift and stealthy movement. Once out of view, his footsteps increased in speed until he was kneeling, eyeing Gavin wearily, heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t want the one to lose track of time. The one who fucked up. Geoff would kill him. Probably after he killed himself, or at least put himself on a permanent lockdown.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Gavin. I’m not fucking ready for this. I sound like you just told me you’re pregnant with my kid; though, I probably be more confused than this. I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever fucked," If he was aware that he was rambling, he didn’t show it, continuing his slightly hysterical speaking, Tea only sparing him a glance when he knelt down, "Not to mention, Meg claims you have a dick. Not sure I believe her, though. I also don’t want to see for myself. I can live without ever seeing your dick. Why the fuck am I talking about your dick?”  
  
His bemused look was met by Tea’s unimpressed one, Gavin’s eyes still glassy as the man stared up at the ceiling of Ray’s living room. Stream all but forgotten, he continued to kneel, eyes raking over the thin, prone form on his worn out couch, “Dude, you just had to have a seizure while here. You’re an asshole. What the fuck do you expect me to do? I’m not Geoff or Ryan. Hell, Jack and Michael can deal with this better than I can. Maybe I should get Tina. Fuck, she’s not here. Right. That’s why I asked you. Look where that got me. Should I call Geoff? Or Ryan? Or maybe paramedics. Has it been five minutes yet? How long has it been? God I’m so fucking bad at this. You’re gonna die and Geoff’s going to murder me himself. Thanks for that; I’ve always imagined I’d be killed by Geoff or Ryan. Now it might be both.”  
  
“Ray.”  
  
“Shut up, I’m talking about how you’re going to get me killed because you won’t wake up, and how Geoff is going to strangle me, and Ryan’s going to hide my body.”  
  
“Ray.”  
  
“I told you to shut up, Gavin! Wait,” his head snapped up, blinking in surprise at the amused grin crossing Gavin’s face as he watched Ray have his mini freak out over his supposed impending doom, “You’re awake.”  
  
“Nah. Apparently, I’m gonna die.”  
  
“Fuck you, asshole. This isn’t as easy as everyone else makes it look like.”  
  
“You mean you found one thing you aren’t very good at?” Gavin’s chuckle just prompted him to give him a glare, “Lemme let you on to a little secret, you pleb. You did fine. I’m awake, I’m alive, and Geoff isn’t going to kill you, and Ryan isn’t going to hide your damn body.”  
  
“Thank fuck. I’m too sexy to die,” finally a smile flitted across Ray’s face, Gavin laughing, “It would be a tragedy to ladies everywhere.”  
  
“Whatever you say. Shouldn’t we be streaming, though? Your fans are going to think things.”  
  
“I’m going to tell them you were blowing me in the bathroom.”  
  
“Not if I tell them you were blowing me first.”  
  
Ray smiled, offering his hand to Gavin as he stood, pulling his fellow Lad up from the couch, Tea gracefully leaping down, rubbing against both men’s ankles with a purr, “Glad you’re okay, Vav. Just do me one big favor.”  
  
“Wassat?”  
  
“Never have a seizure when I’m by myself again.”  
  
Gavin could only laugh.


End file.
